Tercera Ley de Newton
by KariiNott
Summary: Todo es incontrolable y ellos son así. Como la ley de Newton. A veces Sasuke empuja y Sakura reacciona o Sakura empuja y Sasuke reacciona. No se puede controlar. Son así y así serán siempre porque las leyes de física universal no se pueden cambiar /AU.


**Disclaimer Applied.**

**Author's Note: **Bueno, como se darán cuenta, esto nació en mi clase de física del día de hoy. Estaba aburrida, dormitando en mi silla, temiéndole a todos esos número en el pizarrón y pues, nació esto. Porque la física también puede ser sexy (?). En fin, disfruten. :)

**Summary: **Todo es incontrolable y ellos son así. Como la ley de Newton. A veces Sasuke empuja y Sakura reacciona o Sakura empuja y Sasuke reacciona. No se puede controlar. Son así y así serán siempre porque las leyes de física universal no se pueden cambiar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~T<strong>ercera **L**ey de **N**ewton

«Las estrellas queman. Escucho tu voz en mi mente. ¿Puedes tú sentirme cuando pienso en ti?»

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

A Sasuke nunca le gustó la clase de Física.

Esa que hace que quieras estrellar tu cabeza contra el pupitre porque no sabes cómo mierda se supone que la división del coseno de 60 multiplicado por el peso puede dar el valor de la x.

Si, esa misma.

No es que no logre entenderla. Porque lo hace. Es el mejor de la clase, después de todo.

Es por esa mota de cabello rosa que se sienta al frente de él.

Hace que quite su mirada de la explicación del pizarrón para mirar como el rosa se convierte en rojo cuando le da el sol de la mañana. Y se pregunta si es tan sedoso cómo se ve y luego se golpea mentalmente porque no se supone que el piense esas cosas de la novia de su mejor amigo. No se s_upone_, claro. Porque él lo hace. Muy a menudo. De hecho, todos los días.

Y entonces la odia un poco más pero le gusta un poco más.

Es contradictorio.

A Sasuke no le agrada.

Él es como la x. Ella es como la y. Naruto es ese eje que los une en el medio formando un perfecto diagrama de cuerpo libre. O algo así, en lenguaje físico.

Pero entonces ella se gira, lo mira con sus grandes, hermosos, ojos verdes y Sasuke olvida que existe un eje.

—¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado, Sasuke-kun?

Mierda.

—Es que no entiendo muy bien...me gustaría que me explicases. ¿Por favor?

Y él quiere negarse, pero ella es toda rosa y verde, lo confunde, lo distrae y él olvida el eje.

—Como quieras.

Ella ocupa su lugar y Sasuke mira el movimiento inocente de su falda de uniforme y como ésta se sube hasta revelar gran parte de su piel cuando se sienta a su lado. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Dice su conciencia pero simplemente la ignora porque ella logra desviarlo de su camino previamente trazado.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

Ella se acerca más a él y Sasuke se pregunta si lo hace intencionalmente. Su muslo desnudo rozando su pierna y hace calor.

Mucho calor.

—La Tercera Ley de Newton — murmura ella, lentamente y él sigue el movimiento de sus labios rosas.

Sasuke se pregunta si Naruto la ha besado tan fieramente como él desea hacerlo. Si la ha hecho temblar como tantas veces él ha imaginado hacerlo. Y siente furia. Y quiere agarrarla, tirarla contra la mesa y hacer todas las cosas sucias que ha pensado y borrar las manos de él y marcarla como suya. Porque Naruto es pasivo y él ve como ella desea algo más atrevido, más demandante. Ella era sólo una flor cerrada con Naruto. Sasuke lo veía. Y él deseaba abrirla y hundirse con ella, en ella.

_Tómame. Tómame. Tómame._

Sus ojos verdes parecen decir.

Sasuke quiere hacerlo.

Porque ella es toda rosa y el todo negro y el negro opaca al rosa arrastrándolo a su propia oscuridad.

Sakura lo mira expectante, deseosa de saber si ésta vez el dará el siguiente paso. Porque ella es demasiado débil para darlo por si misma y no quiere tener que culparse enteramente a ella luego por haber caído en la traición sola.

Él la mira con sus ojos negros, tan negros y Sakura quiere perderse en ellos y no ser encontrada jamás.

Y recuerda a Naruto, al sonriente, amable, cariñoso, dulce, _su novio_ Naruto. Con sus torpes besos y su vergüenza de querer dar el siguiente paso. Y desea interiormente que se parezca más a él porque entonces, tal vez, podría amarlo como sabe él la ama a ella.

Pero él no lo hace y ella se cansa de desear imposibles.

—La Tercera Ley de Newton dice... —comienza Sasuke y ella sólo puede sentir su voz deslizándose como dos manos traviesas por su piel. Y es tan real que hasta el calor de la palma de su mano puede percibir sobre la sensible piel de su muslo descubierto por la falda.

Sasuke la mira cerrar sus ojos y piensa que va a sufrir una combustión espontánea de tanto calor que hace.

Porque el sí está deslizando en sus dedos en una caricia y ella sí está suspirando de placer por su toque.

_Naruto. Amigo. Novio. Naruto._

Gritan sus mentes pero ellos las apartan de un manotazo mental. Todo se resume al calor, al ardor y a la necesidad bullendo como agua caliente en sus pechos. Sakura gime. Sasuke jadea.

Sasuke acerca su boca a su cuello al mismo tiempo que sus manos alcanzan la humedad de ella.

—...dice que para cada acción debe haber hay una reacción —termina su explicación, presiona sus dedos y Sakura cierra su garganta para no gritar.

Porque ellos son así.

Unen sus bocas en un beso capaz de extraer alma y es como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos y las lenguas enroscadas. Todo es incontrolable y ellos son así. Como la ley de Newton. A veces Sasuke empuja y Sakura reacciona o Sakura empuja y Sasuke reacciona. No se puede controlar. Son así y así serán siempre porque las leyes de física universal no se pueden cambiar.

Sasuke es negro, Sakura es rosa, pero ambos combinan juntos.

Acción y Reacción.

Se separan pero cuando pruebas el fruto prohibido sólo se desea más y Sasuke no puede evitar morderle la mandíbula logrando que ella gima en su oído. Y él sonríe. Porque es un sonido hermoso que quiere escuchar siempre.

Pero entonces recuerdan que están en un salón de clases y, con el corazón bombeándole en las costillas se giran para encontrarse con la nada. El salón está vacío y se preguntan si alguien pudo verlos. Pues no es como que nadie en el instituto entero no sepa de su relación con Naruto. De la de ambos. Mejor amigo y Novia.

—Sasuke-kun —murmura ella con las mejillas rojas y los ojos oscurecidos.

Sasuke quiere volver a besarla y hundirse en ella.

—¡Teme, Sakura-chan!

Naruto.

Ambos se separan más nerviosos de lo normal.

—¡Naruto! —dice Sakura, levantándose de su puesto y corriendo hacia él.

_No lo digas. No lo digas. Di Sasuke. Sólo Sasuke. _

Y es raro porque ninguno pensó mucho en el rubio mientras estuvieron a punto de follar sobre el pupitre del salón. Su placer culposo.

Sasuke los ve alejarse, Naruto hablando, Sakura sonriendo fingidamente, pero sonriendo y sólo quiere ir y arrebatarle a Sakura de los brazos y gritarle que lleva más de tres meses haciéndola suya y luego comportándose como si fuera la primera vez porque minimiza el sentimiento de culpa.

Fue una reacción en cadena la primera vez.

Ella murmuró su nombre, _acción_ y él la besó y la hizo suya en su propia casa, _reacción._ Es así. Igual y opuesta. Es Ley.

Es mía, quiere decirle, pero no puede. No puede porque es Naruto, el eje; es Sakura, la "y"; y es él, la "x".

Entonces se gira y siente el cálido cuerpo de Sakura enrollarse contra él, y sus labios estrellándose contra los suyos y el calor vuelve en proporciones incontrolables e instintivamente la toma por el trasero y la aprieta sobre su erección.

Ella sonríe en sus labios y él gruñe cuando ella se separa.

Sasuke no quiere separarse.

Sakura lleva su boca al oído y le susurra unas palabras, ésta vez ella dará el primer paso.

Él la ve alejarse corriendo y sonríe un poco. Sólo un poco. Porque Naruto sufrirá. Y ambos lo saben. Porque como ellos son la tercera Ley, la de acción y reacción; Naruto es la primera: un cuerpo en reposo en estado rectilíneo a menos que una fuerza no equilibrada actúe sobre él.

Al final la "x" y la "y" tomarán caminos separado del eje y el equilibrio se perderá.

Porque es Ley.

.

_«Voy a terminar con Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Porque te amo y quiero que estemos juntos._»

.


End file.
